


Trohley Vows

by safetypin



Series: Vows, Where Everyone Gets Married Back to Back [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patrick figured out why they were in the bay state, Trohley gets married, Weddings, author hasn't slept in 36 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Andy get married, and cuteness must of course ensue. Appearances of other character/mentions that aren't worth tagging. Author is not ashamed of her work people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trohley Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it may be due to the sleep deprivation I felt compelled to post this, but I'm really just posting as I can. That and I'm trying to see just how long it'll take the insomnia to let me sleep. That may not be for a while.

Really, the reason Patrick learned that the reason for their being in the wonderful state of Massholes, was due to the fact that a ridiculous amount of gay men wished to get married in a ridiculously short amount of time. The fact that he didn’t catch onto that earlier, well, it disappointed him. Well, there would also be a hetero couple getting married as well someday soon, but that story comes later. 

But in this case, even though he was once again officiating, Patrick was walking today’s groom down the aisle. While the second groom and his groomsmen stood awaiting them, the casualty of the moment was relaxing, as there was no air of desperation and urgency here. 

Though Andrew Hurley was one of the biggest non-conformers of the bandom, the fact that he was wearing a cross-fit t shirt a testimony to that statement, he and his husband-to-be had agreed on having some more traditional aspects to their wedding. So while the dress code didn’t apply, Andy was still walking down a little path with a Patrick attached to his arm, staring at Joe, who stood at the front, with Pete glued to his side. 

As the straight-edge vegan and the wise ol’ pothead had been thrown together in a bus for weeks on end, it was no wonder feelings surpassing those of friendship had bloomed. 

As they reached the front, Alex soon-to-be Barakat cleared his throat, standing from his seat in the audience, receiving strange looks from the likes of Jack Antonoff, Nate Ruess, and Gabe Saporta. Other’s, like Jack Barakat, Ryan Ross, and Jon Walker merely rolled their eyes, for it seemed likely it would have been Alex to interrupt. 

“So I am sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say that as we will all be attending a crapload of weddings this week, I wanted to say thank you for letting us wear shorts. I mean, like, I love the rest of you, but even at my wedding people are wearing nice clothes, and it’s like, 95 degrees out, so thank you! Yeah that’s pretty much it.” And he sat back down.

“Right, well to officially to get the ball rolling, I just wanted to take a moment to acknowledge all of Andy’s crossfit friends in the back, we’re glad you all could make it. Also a shout out to the fact that I was helped by a few folks to realize that we are in Massachusetts because it was the first state to legalize same sex marriage, and most of the folks getting married in our little shipping-spree are same sex, so that makes a whole lot more sense now. Thanks, Pete.” Patrick took a second fix his glasses as the crowd laughed.

“So because the happy couple have decided that they have said to each other what they think should be said, in private, I am just going to move forward with traditional vows. So, Joseph Trohman, will you take Andrew Hurley, who will forever be a crossfit member, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Patrick asked the curly haired, tan skinned man. 

“Yeah, I think I will.” Joe smiled as he answered playfully. His words were filled with ease, but his eyes held so much love for the tattooed drummer in front of him, whose own eyes held just as much love in return. Joe held fast to Andy’s hands, rocking back and forth ever so gently on the heels of his feet. 

“And do you Andrew, soon to no-longer-be, Hurley, take Joseph Trohman, the eternal idiot, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Patrick smiled as the words flowed from his mouth with ease. He knew both men had been waiting for this for a long time. 

“Yes.” Andy’s soft, high pitched voice rang from where they stood, eyes locked with the obvious love of his life’s own. Hayley could be heard squealing at the cuteness of the moment from the back row where she was sat with Taylor and Jeremy. 

“And before we can finish the ceremony, is their anyone present who objects to this union or has reason for this union to be put to a stop right now?” Patrick and the small wedding party (Pete as Joe’s best man, and Bob as Andy’s man of honor, because apparently while the Pete/Mikey thing happened, the two drummers bonded. Though while the Pikey thing didn’t last, the drummer bond did.) looked to the small gathering in front of them. When no one said a word, Patrick moved on.

“You two may now exchange the rings, well, um, bracelets.” Due to Joe’s guitar playing and Andy’s drumming, the two decided that rings would be inconvenient for the musical side of their lives, and would each wear a gold bracelet instead. So they each fastened the chain around the other’s wrist. As they locked eyes again, a smile broke out across both faces, and their excitement grew tenfold. They were almost husbands, they were almost there. 

“Now, by the temporary power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, which is probably going to be really sick of us by the end of all this, I now pronounce you husband and husband.” And as Patrick spoke the Panic! boys began to cheer loudly, standing up and Brendon jumped on Spencer… but as the craziness of the others became ignored, the new mr. and mr. Trohman embraced tightly, large public displays of affection just not being their thing.

So as they unlocked from the tight hold, they grasped hands and faced the crowd that was overflowing with bands and artists. Patrick couldn’t help but think to himself, two down, about eight or so more to go! Of course, that is assuming nobody else feels like getting hitched while on vacation… 

THAT’S A FREAKING WRAP PEOPLE

**Author's Note:**

> please review and kudos!


End file.
